


Pretty Woman

by Sunshinecowger



Category: Kabby fandom, The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Amazing sex, Anger, Different Worlds, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fast Cars, Hero Marcus, Holy Hot Sex, Hooker, Hooker Abby, Hope, Hotel Sex, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kabby, Lady of the night, Lost adolescence, Love, Lust, Money, Obsession, Oral Sex, Penthouse, Piano Sex, Pretty Woman AU, Pretty Woman References, Sex on piano, Smut, Trust, Wealthy Marcus, filthy rich Marcus, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecowger/pseuds/Sunshinecowger
Summary: Marcus picks up a lady of the night and quickly realizes that she is so much more.





	1. Chapter 1

Marcus was flying down the freeway in his friends corvette, although Marcus had money, he very rarely ever had to drive himself. So there he was on the 10 freeway, when he felt the car jerk. Marcus groaned not sure how to handle the vehicle. He pulled off on Spring street and drove the dark streets that were currently bare. Had it been daytime, he would be stuck in traffic, he was thankful it was night.  
He was already angry and fit to be tied, the day had not gone well and quite frankly he was sick of people having him by the balls. It questioned who he was, this new deal. If he held his ground it would mean destroying a family’s legacy, their hard work. Was he really that kind of man? Did he want to just walk over people? The big wigs around him were telling him that was what he should do.  
The car stalled, forcing Marcus to freeze in the middle of the intersection. The Los Angeles Times building casted light onto the street, otherwise the street was practically bare. Next to a parking structure a homeless man was sleeping, using an old jacket as a blanket. The tap on the window scared Marcus. He looked up to see a woman looking in at him. He rolled down the window only enough so that he could hear her.  
“What?”  
“Cranky! You always talk to women like that?”  
He shook his head.  
“I don’t know how to drive this thing.”  
She smiled, a dazzling white smile that he would never expect from a working girl. He couldn’t help but grin back.  
“I know cars. I will tell you what. You give me a hundred bucks and I will drive you wherever you need to be.”  
“I’m staying at the best hotel in town, you know it?”  
“I’ve seen it. They don’t charge by the hour.”  
He laughed.  
“No, they do not.”  
He stepped out of the car, revealing his height, broad shoulders and hair that was slicked back. The man was good looking, as if he had stepped right off the cover of GQ. Marcus quickly grabbed the keys. She shook her head at him.  
“What are you doing?”  
He shrugged.  
“I want to be sure I am in the car when you start it.”  
Marcus kept the keys with him as he walked around the car and sat down in the passenger seat. The woman slid in behind the steering wheel. It was then that he noticed her long tanned and toned legs. She smelled good, like jasmine and lavender.  
“Did you just start your shift?”  
The woman laughed. It was flirty.  
“Start my shift? Yes, I did. Woke up an hour ago, showered and here I am. Lucky you.”  
He arched his eyebrow.  
“Oh really?”  
Again she gave him that smile.  
“Yes, for four hundred dollars I can stay with you all night.”  
“And what will that get me exactly?”  
“Anything you want.”  
His eyes wandered over her. He couldn’t quite believe he was thinking about it. The truth was he could use sex without strings attached. There was an appeal to it. He could do what he wanted and he would probably get rid of a lot of tension.  
“What is your name?”  
He was dead serious, he wanted to know.  
“Whatever you want it to be.”  
He shook his head.  
“I want to know your name or it goes no further.”  
The woman driving his friends car let out a sigh. She stayed quiet for a few moments and then finally spoke.  
“Abby.”  
The name fit her, he liked it. This time it was him that smiled.  
“Abby? It’s nice.”  
“What is yours?”  
He looked from her to the window and stared out of it.  
“Marcus.”  
She grinned.  
“Well I will tell you what, Marcus. I could yell out that name all night long.”  
He laughed, a real out loud laugh. 

Abby pulled up to the fancy hotel. There were people walking the sidewalk, cars whizzing by and people laughing and talking. Marcus stepped out of the vehicle. He handed her his long jacket.  
“Put this on.”  
Abby stared at him as she messed with the zipper on her boot.  
“What’s wrong with what I have on?”  
“I think you know.”  
“You didn’t have a problem with my outfit when you were staring at my chest.”  
“Well, no one else was with us at the time. Put it on, Abby.”  
She shook her head at him to show her contempt before putting it on. Marcus shook his head before walking to her and buttoning it and tying it at the belt.  
Together they walked into the building.  
“Mr. Kane.”  
The voice came from across the lobby. Hector an older man with a balding head approached them smiling.  
“Barney, how are you?”  
“I see you brought a guest.”  
Marcus smiled, not really caring what the man thought and yet didn’t really want rumors spread among the hotel staff.  
“I did. This is Abby. She is my……”  
“I am his associate.”  
“Yes, my associate.”  
Barney smiled.  
“Well, I wish my associates could wear boots like that.”  
“Abby, shall we?”  
They disappeared into the elevator, Barney standing just outside of it.  
“If you should need anything, please let me know. You can always find me in the lobby or in my office.”  
Abby smiled.  
“Thank you, Barney.”  
The older man gave Marcus a knowing look as the elevator doors closed. 

The elevator doors opened revealing pent house doors. Abby’s eyes grew wide.  
“You must be crazy rich. I’ve never been in a pent house before.”  
Marcus didn’t respond, instead he let them into the pent house and tossed his briefcase and jacket on the couch.  
“Would you like a drink?”  
“A coke.”  
He laughed.  
“You are going to have sex with a man you’ve never met and the strongest drink you want is a coke?”  
She glanced back at him to where he stood at the bar.  
“For now, yes.”  
He poured her a coke in a long thin glass after filling it with ice. Abby was already barefoot as she walked across the plush carpet. Marcus himself was sipping on scotch as he handed her the drink.  
“I am going to shower. Make yourself at home.” 

Marcus had his scotch in his hand while he stood naked in the shower, he let the hot water run over him. He was shocked that he was going to do this and he knew he was going to do it. Marcus knew that he needed to do it. He was sure that it would help him, he was sure that it would ease the stress that even now he felt in his back and neck.  
He wouldn’t have to worry about buying her jewelry or telling her she was pretty. He could do what he wanted and she wasn’t going to stop him. What Marcus needed was to be in charge, it was what he needed, what he wanted. 

When Marcus walked out in nothing more than boxers, he was shocked to see her in one of his t-shirts. It wasn’t at all what he had expected from her. Abby was watching television and laughing, an old classic of ‘I Love Lucy’. Marcus watched her for awhile. He hadn’t expected that a hooker, a lady of the night would be giggling like a high school girl as she watched television. This certainly was not what was depicted about a woman in this kind of job in the movies.  
Marcus refilled his scotch and sat down on the couch, he didn’t say anything. He wasn’t even sure how to start it. This wasn’t a date, this was just sex so why was he suddenly so nervous?  
He closed his eyes momentarily in order to block everything out and just to be able to think.  
Marcus gasped when he felt her hands on his knees. He looked at her through heavy eyes as she spread his legs apart in order to climb in between them.  
“Don’t be nervous. I’m clean by the way. I use condoms every time.”  
He only nodded, suddenly he couldn’t speak.  
When she kissed his thigh, he was sure that his moan would be heard through the hotel. Her mouth moved across his thigh, nibbling and sucking as she went. Abby moved to the other thigh and repeated the process.  
She reached for the elastic of his boxer shorts and very quickly pulled them from him.  
Marcus was straining, she could see it and he could feel it.  
Abby let out a moan of approval when she saw how large he was.  
She kept her eyes on him as she reached out and stroked him. Abby watched as his mouth fell open as Abby let her thumb run up and down his vein as she leaned forward and barely grazed the tip with her tongue.  
Marcus seemed to have no control as his head fell to the back of the couch. Abby swirled her tongue around the tip, making his hips jerk up against her. When she slid her mouth over him he let out a groan that vibrated off the walls around them.  
Marcus piled her hair in his hands so that he could watch her as her lips dragged over him over and over again.  
She was remarkable, so good.  
And then she dragged her lips to the tip as she began to stroke him at the base. Marcus couldn’t watch her anymore. No, he had to close his eyes as he kept her hair piled in his hands, pushing her head lightly with the rhythm of her movements. Then he was chasing the hardest orgasm he had ever had.  
“You are worth the four hundred dollars.”  
“Yes, I am.”  
He looked at her as she handed him his boxers.  
“I don’t need to get you off?”  
She laughed.  
“I’m a hooker, not your girlfriend. No, you only do that when you want too.”  
He nodded as he slid on his boxers.  
“So what happens now?”  
“You take me home now or in the morning.”  
“I’d like you to sleep next to me.”  
She nodded.  
“I don’t normally sleep next to people but whatever you want.”  
He took her hand and pulled her with him into the large bedroom.  
Marcus laid down on the bed and watched as now she was the timid one as she climbed into bed next to him. She laid on her side and he spooned her.  
“Is this alright, Abby?”  
She smiled more to herself than to him.  
“Yes.”  
This was better than sex. It was the holding part that Abby wanted. They both fell asleep quickly. 

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very quick update. I won't be able to update for a couple of days and wanted to give you guys something. 
> 
> The sex scenes will get more built up as does their relationship.

Abby woke up, she was secure in Marcus’s arms. It felt good just to be held, she couldn’t remember the last time that had happened to her. It certainly wasn’t recently. Marcus was asleep and yet he was completely hard behind her. She thought of the night before and how nice he had been. That was something else she wasn’t use too. He wasn’t the normal John.   
Suddenly he moved behind her and she felt him stretch.   
“Good morning, Marcus.”   
“Morning.”   
“Not a morning person.”   
“Not normally.”   
He kept his face against her back and his hard on again her backside.   
“You know, you have paid me to take care of that.”   
“I know.”   
“You don’t have to be a gentleman with me.”   
“I don’t want to treat you like a whore either.”   
“If you had a girlfriend in this bed, would you use it?”   
He let a humorless laugh.   
“Yes, if she wanted me too.”   
Abby grinned more to herself than to him.   
“I want you too.”   
He slid a condom on. Marcus took her right leg and pulled it over him before sliding himself into her from behind while they were still spooning. Abby who normally moaned because that was what the men wanted was moaning for real this time as Marcus length and thickness filled her. Her head was back and against him as his right hand moved around her as his fingers stroked, bring her to a heavy climax. That was something else she wasn’t used to experiencing with her clients. Abby was trying to regain her breathing as a second orgasm overwhelmed her.   
And then Marcus body jerked, much like the night before as he came heavily.   
He tried to kiss her after he rolled her onto her back.   
Abby put up a hand quickly.   
“Sorry, no kissing.”   
He looked at her with one eyebrow up.   
“I can fuck you but I can’t kiss you?”   
“Right.”   
Her dark eyes were looking up into his.   
“Why?”   
She shrugged.   
“I never wanted this job, Marcus. So kissing is the only thing I will ever have left to share with a partner. Please, I need you to understand that.”   
He shook his head.   
“It’s too bad, Abby.”   
“Why is that.”   
He gave a kind smile.   
“It is one of my favorite things.”   
Abby stifled back the sudden urgency to lean up and kiss him.   
He moved off of her and stood from the bed.   
“Jasper is coming to pick up his car today, so I need to shower. I will get you a cab and pay for it so you can get back home.”   
Abby nodded.   
“Would it be alright if I took a bath before I left?”   
He smiled over at her. Marcus was standing naked at the bathroom door.   
“Yes, of course you can.”   
Her eyes moved over him. He had a nice body. Abby had always liked broad shoulders and dark hair. Only this guy was damn near perfect.   
“What?”   
She gave him a sad smile.   
“Absolutely nothing.”   
He gave a quick nod before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Abby knew she would never in her life get a guy like that. Not when she had the job she did. She pulled a pair of jeans out of large purse and a red t-shirt. In the bottom of the bag, she had white tennis shoes that she would use in order to walk out of the hotel. In the normal jeans and t-shirts she felt less disgusting about the job she did. 

Marcus came out of the bathroom with nothing except for a towel around him. It was all so domestic. She watched as he pulled a suit from the closet and dress shirt from his dresser. Abby went in and filled the tub with hot water.   
It took her no time at all to climb in to the warm water that was filled with bubbles. 

When Marcus came in later he looked dashing.   
“Jasper is downstairs. I am going to catch a ride with him to the office.”   
She smiled up at him.   
“You are just doing to trust me to be in your penthouse?”   
He smirked at her and arched an eyebrow.   
“Abby, I am pretty good judge of character. I don’t think you want to rob me and anyway…..I have a question for you. A proposition if you will.”   
She gave that smile that could easily knock him on his ass.   
“What?”   
“How much for the whole week?”   
“Two thousand.”   
He gave a nod.   
“Alright. In that case, I will see you tonight. I left a grand on the nightstand for you to go buy some clothes. You will need a black simple dress. Get a red one too. Tomorrow night, I have dinner with some clients and I am taking you as my date.”   
She laughed.   
“You are taking a hooker on a date.”   
He looked down at her seriously for a minute before sitting on the edge of the tub, his eyes never leaving hers.   
“I have a feeling that you are so much more than a hooker.”   
She was shocked into silence.   
“I have to go. I will see you later.”   
He kissed her forehead and walked out. 

Abby put on the jeans and t-shirts, put her hair in a ponytail before taking the cash that was left for her and the key to the room and left.   
From her cellphone she called her roommate Raven to let her know that she was alright.   
“Abby? Where the hell are you? Sinclair is flipping his lid.”   
“I am with a client.”   
“Your three clients are out of the country.”   
“Didn’t Sinclair say that I needed a fourth? Well, I have one for a week. In fact I am going out to shop to get some clothes right now.”   
“Nice. Good for you.”   
“You ever think of bigger things than this, Raven?”   
The girl on the other end of the phone was chomping down on carrots.   
“Like what?”   
“I don’t know. Something different. Like real relationships. A real job and only have sex with a man that we love.”   
Raven sighed.   
“You know I think about that. I think of having a better apartment, a better life and a dog.”   
Abby nodded even though the girl couldn’t see her.   
“We should be able to have those things.”   
The two women stayed silent for a long time, both knowing what the other wasn’t saying. Most hookers never got out of that life. 

Abby went into the first store she saw and purchased the two dresses, and she purchased a pair of heels that would go with both. Abby purchased two extra suit sets. She wasn’t sure exactly for what she would need for a week. With a thousand dollars, she was able to get quite a bit.   
Abby took her bags and headed back to the hotel.   
Barney of course was there to greet her.   
“Awwwwww, if it isn’t Mr. Kane’s associate.”   
She gave him a look that clearly could have shot him dead. They both knew what she was.   
“Now don’t forget that if you need anything, Abby, I am here to help.”   
She gave him a quick look.   
“There is something.”   
He gave her a smile. The man clearly hadn’t wanted to help her with anything.   
“What is it?”   
“Can you teach me how to eat at a fancy dinner?”   
He smiled a real broad smile.   
“Come back down in half and hour to my office and I will teach you all that you need to know.”

 

Abby went upstairs and put all the clothes away before heading back down.   
In Barney’s office he had a table set up.   
It took an hour and a half for her to get used to what fork, what spoon and what glass to use.   
By the end of it she was exhausted and in the end she found that she liked Barney. He was funny and nice to her and never once tried to put moves on her. 

As she headed back to the elevator, Marcus came walking in to the lobby.   
His eyes ran over her as he saw her in jeans and the t-shirt.   
“I must say, I like this look a lot better.”   
She smiled.   
“Really?”   
“It suits you, Abby. How was your day?”   
“Long. I got the dresses.”   
“Good. Tomorrow night is the dinner. I will be picking you up at seven. Let’s go see those dresses.” 

They headed upstairs. Abby tried on both dresses for him and it turned out he liked the red one even more than the red. 

They had sex again, this time on the floor as she rode him. It was shocking to her when she came again.   
And even more shocking was the fact that it was evident that he wanted her too. 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Marcus was standing at the edge of the bed, his hands on Abby’s knees as she laid on her back on the bed. He was thrusting into her hard and fast as she was yelling out his name. Marcus knew from his few times with her that she was close. He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked his thumb, not that he needed anymore slickness and yet he did it anyway before reaching down and circling her. Abby’s head was thrown back as moans vibrated off the walls around them as she clutched around him, her cries spurred him on as he allowed his body to jerk against her as he exploded into her. Marcus leaned over her, his hands on either side of her as he rested his forehead against her breasts.  
Abby ran her fingers up and down his back, feeling his sweat underneath her fingertips. She didn’t want to admit how much she liked these moments with Marcus.  
“I have to shower and get to work.”  
She smiled as they were cheek to cheek.  
“Tonight, is the big dinner.”  
“Yes, I will see you in the lobby at seven.”  
He pulled away from her, threw the condom in the trash and then headed to the bathroom. Abby listened as the water ran.

She pulled out a suit for him, a dark one, damn if he didn’t look good in all clothing but the darker the better. Abby laid everything out on the bed for him.  
She wondered if wives did things like this? Abby wondered what kind of wife she would have been if she had met a man like Marcus. Would she climb in the shower with him for no other reason than just to hold him? Abby was sure she would. If there was one thing she knew from the last couple of days it was that she didn’t mind the sex when every night he fell asleep holding her. It occurred to Abby that Marcus was a man who needed more than just sex, he was a man that needed to feel wanted and validated. Apparently even rich people needed that.  
Marcus came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. There was something very sexy seeing him with his skin damp and is the ends of his hair dripping. He smiled when he saw the way her eyes darted over him. He saw the suit out of the corner of his eye. Marcus grinned.  
“Thank you. That was nice, Abby.”  
He kissed her cheek before drying his body with the other towel that was in his hand. She smiled, a real honest to good smile.  
“I just wanted to do something nice.”  
“I appreciate it. Really I do.”  
He slid on a pair of tight fitting boxers that looked good against his natural skin tone. Once again she was eyeing him.  
“Stop staring like that.”  
She blushed.  
“I don’t mean to stare.”  
“But you are.”  
He finished dressing.  
“Tonight. Seven. See you then.”  
Marcus kissed the top of her head and left.  
Yes, she was definitely wondering what it would be like to be married to a man like Marcus Kane. 

 

Abby was in the lobby at seven. She was wearing the black dress that fit her in only the best of ways. Her hair half up and half down. Barney came up and smiled at her.  
“How are you tonight Ms. Abby?”  
Her smile was beautiful enough to still his breath.  
“Just waiting for Marcus.”  
“Are you enjoying the hotel?”  
“Immensely. You have great staff. Everyone is wonderful.”  
He nodded and smiled.  
“I believe your date has arrived.”  
She looked up and Marcus was walking in, he was smiling, his eyes looking over Abby. He walked up and put his arm around Abby.  
“Hello Barney.”  
“Mr. Kane. Enjoy your date.”  
His eyes caught Abby’s.  
“I plan on it.” 

The restaurant was busy. A man came over immediately to Marcus.  
“Sir, your guests have arrived. May I sit you?”  
Marcus gave a nod.  
“Please.”  
Abby had her hand hooked on his forearm as they made their way through tables until they reached their guests.  
“Abby, this is Jasper, Sinclair and Monty.”  
Abby was a little nervous as she shook their hands. She took her seat as Marcus held the back for her.  
The dinner was more exciting than she thought it would be, she listened intently as the businessmen spoke. Abby didn’t give her opinions and yet she had a lot of them. She watched Marcus off and on, not reading any emotions in his face and yet she could tell by his eyes that he was feeling what Sinclair was saying. 

The dinner ended and instead of going back with their driver, Marcus dismissed him after he and Abby had decided to walk back to the hotel that was only a few blocks away. Abby took off her heels and walked barefoot. She stared in every window, looking at every display as they walked slowly. They weren’t touching.  
“Abby, why a hooker?”  
She looked back at him only for a moment before she looked at everything and anything else. It was easier than looking him in the eye.  
“My parents died on my eighteenth birthday. I have no family, I had nowhere to go. My parents didn’t even leave me anything. The state came in and took the house and gave me sixty days to get out. I couldn’t find a job. Jaha offered me an apartment with Raven and……..”  
Her words trailed off.  
“A job?”  
Marcus asked the question and watched her as her shoulders shrugged.  
“It wasn’t my dream job. I had nothing and no one. So, I took the offer.”  
He heard the sadness in her voice.  
“You hate it?”  
She let out a sad laugh  
“I have three solid clients and I was out that night because I needed one more. I’ve only had six solid clients. On died a year ago and the other moved out of state.”  
“So I was supposed to be the solid client?”  
She slowly shook her head.  
“Jaha has to pay the bills. I’m a possession of his that needs to make him money.”  
Marcus hadn’t taken his eyes off of her as she walked with her shoes in her hands. They only stopped talking with they passed other couple on the street.  
“You are no one’s possession, Abby.”  
Only now did she glance back at him with sad eyes. She spoke softly before looking away from him again.  
“Oh but I am, Marcus. Let’s not sugar coat it. I’m not your girlfriend. You won’t even think about me after this week is over. You will meet someone at some point in time. She will love you and you her and together you will have a great life. And I will be in some sad little apartment and wonder what in the hell happened to my life. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”  
Neither of them said anything for awhile. There was a part of Marcus that knew she was right. He didn’t want her to be but she knew the aspects of her life a lot better than he.  
“What about you Marcus?”  
“What about me?”  
“You can go out with anyone so why aren’t you?”  
This time it was him that shrugged.  
“The women that I meet aren’t free. They are frigid and not much fun.”  
Abby looked over at him.  
“And hookers are fun?”  
His dark eyes stared into hers.  
“Well, Abby, you are the first hooker that I have ever been with. However, you are not at all what I imagined a lady of the night to be.”  
“How’s that?”  
“You are real and honest and kind and I suppose I didn’t think you would be like that when I had you drive my friend’s car.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Abby?”  
They were still walking on the sidewalk when she stopped and stared at him because of the seriousness of his voice. He walked close to her and yet didn’t touch her.  
“I really want to kiss you.”  
Her breath caught in her throat.  
“I can’t.”  
His eyes darted from her lips to her eyes.  
“You don’t want to kiss me?”  
Marcus was still close, she could smell his cologne that he had put on this morning after his shower. How come it suddenly smelled even better now? Was it because it was mixed with his natural scent? She didn’t know and yet it still filled her senses and made her half mad. His dark lustful eyes didn’t leave hers, not for a minute.  
“It’s a rule that I have.”  
She didn’t think it was possible for him to get any closer and then he stepped so close that his chest was touching hers. When he spoke his voice was husky.  
“I didn’t ask you about your rules. I asked you if you didn’t want to kiss me.”  
Her mouth fell open as she tried to scramble for something to say.  
“Abby?”  
She could hear the neediness in his voice and the truth was that she wanted to fulfill that need and not because he was paying her to do it. Abby gently pushed on his chest and forced him to back up.  
He could kick her out, she didn’t think he would and yet if he did she would go back to the room, grab her bag and leave. Abby wouldn’t give him a hard time about it.  
They walked back to the hotel in silence. All the while she waited for him to tell her to go.  
They walked through the lobby, to the elevator and rode up to the room. Marcus opened the door and allowed her to go in first.  
“Do you want me to leave?”  
He looked at her like she was crazy.  
“Why would I want you to leave?”  
“Because of not kissing you.”  
His eyebrows arched up as he tossed his jacket on the back of the couch before looking at her.  
“I think you want to kiss me, Abby. I’m not going to punish you for not. I’m tired. I’m going to shower and go to bed.” 

The water went on, Abby undressed and this time she climbed into the shower with him. She washed his back, he turned and faced her. Abby didn’t miss the way his eyes hungrily moved to her lips and she didn’t miss the way it made something in her stomach flip over. She couldn’t remember the last time she had kissed someone. Abby looked away from him.  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
He said it softly as the water fell over them.  
“I’m sorry, Marcus.”  
“I said not to worry about it.”  
She nodded very slowly as if she really wanted to believe him. Marcus let his knuckles slide over her cheek.  
“You know I have all the money in the world, Abby and yet I am sure with all of it I couldn’t fix the sadness in your eyes.”  
Her eyes shot to his quickly, he saw the tears that were pooled.  
“No, money couldn’t fix the things I’ve done.”  
Marcus put his arms around her and held her. Neither of the commented on the fact that she cried. He had enough class just to hold her through it. He knew she wouldn’t elaborate any more than she already had. 

They dried off silently, this time he laid on his back and she put her head over his heart and let the rhythm of it lull her to sleep. He hadn’t so much as tried to initiate sex, she wouldn’t have said no. Abby had wanted to desperately know what it was like to kiss Marcus Kane and yet didn’t allow it. No, it would be hard enough to say goodbye to him in a few days and yet kissing him would have sent her heart over the edge and saying goodbye would have broken it all together. So, no she couldn’t know what it was like to feel his lips against hers. 

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

She awoke in the middle of the night. Marcus snored softly beside her. Abby’s head still on his chest, she kissed the broad muscles of it beneath her and then stared at her fingers that were intertwined with his. She knew this wasn’t love and yet it was the closest thing to love that she had ever felt since her parents died. Every night she fell asleep with Marcus and every night with him Abby felt safe. He hadn’t smacked her, made her say things about herself that she hadn’t wanted to say, he hadn’t called her names and hadn’t thrown it in her face that she was nothing more than a whore. Abby knew what she was and she knew that this might be the only week in her adult life where everything felt……right. 

Abby leaned up on her elbow and stared down at him, Marcus was sleeping soundly. Her eyes stared at those lips, she wanted to run her tongue over that scar, she wanted to run her hands through his hair as his mouth claimed hers. Yet, kissing was the one thing that she had left to herself, the only real thing she even owned anymore. Desperately she wanted to share that with someone, not just anyone, she wanted to share that kiss with Marcus Kane. Abby knew she never would. 

Slowly she turned on her side facing away from the man whose arms she had wanted to curl up in. It would be easier not too, not to dream, not to pretend that he belonged to her. Abby belonged to every man after all. It wasn’t what she wanted and yet the stigma would always surround her. Abby held her breath when she felt him move, him body melded with hers as he put his arm around her and buried his face in her hair.  
“What’s wrong?”  
His voice sounded so loving, so intimate. Slowly she shook her head.  
“Nothing.”  
He let out a deep breath in response.  
“Why do women lie, Abby? Why won’t you let me help you?”  
“Do you want to help me, Marcus?”  
They both stayed quiet for a moment and then he finally whispered.  
“Yes, yes Abby. I want to help you.”  
“Then just make me forget.”  
She moved his hand to her breast.  
“There are other things besides sex, Abby.”  
Abby let out a sad laugh.  
“Not for me there isn’t. Please just touch me.”  
So he did. He wanted to kiss her, he felt his whole body ache to do it and yet he knew it wasn’t what she wanted from him. Marcus used his mouth in other ways, dragging his lips across her back, flicking his tongue as he went, making her moan. Abby didn’t fake the noises not like she did with the others. No, with Marcus it was different, it felt different. His hands were gentle, loving and kind. He squeezed, tugged and pulled on her all in ways that made her feel faint and appreciative to at least have this kind of moment that would probably never come again in her lifetime.  
“What about kissing you in other places, Abby?”  
His mouth was on her side.  
“No one does that.”  
She was breathless, hardly able to speak as she thought about him moving lower.  
He moved back up her body, the hot wet kisses being lavished upon her as her body moved beneath him. He held himself up and over her as he looked down at her.  
“I want to do that, Abby.”  
Abby gasped as she looked up at him, his eyes dark and hungry.  
“You do?”  
His eyes moved to her mouth.  
“What I wouldn’t give to taste your lips, Abby.”  
She let out a hungry moan, so deep, so throaty and all because he uttered those words. Abby almost wished he would break the distance and kiss her so hard that she wouldn’t be able to breathe. Instead, he respected the fact that she said no kissing and instead kissed her just beside her mouth before moving to her throat. Abby wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly, wishing just once she would be the girl that the guy fell in love with, the girl that the guy wanted, the girl that mattered. Abby closed her eyes and hoped he wouldn’t see the tears that were threatening beneath the closed lids. His mouth found her nipple, he grazed on it as if he was at a feast while his hand massaged the other. Her back was arched to give him more access, begging him to take her.  
“You’re perfect, Abby.”  
He said it as his mouth found her navel, his tongue swirling as his hands held on to her hips. The fingers of his right hand moving lower and lower making her half insane waiting for them to make contact. He slid one finger over her with just enough pressure to make her call out his name, begging him for more. His tongue chartered lower, he was so close to where she wanted him.  
“Marcus…….”  
“Tell me what you want, Abby.”  
Again her back arched as if that alone would lock him in place.  
“Oh God, come on, Marcus.”  
He smiled into her thigh as he gave her the sweetest love bite she had ever felt. It forced her legs farther apart as the sensations moved over her.  
“Baby, tell me what you want.”  
She groaned. Never had she felt embarrassed or shy with a man and yet the others weren’t Marcus Kane.  
“Don’t make me say it.”  
And he wouldn’t, he wasn’t sure why he couldn’t make her do something she wasn’t alright with, he just couldn’t. The man who could fire people for backtalking or being rude. He hadn’t had a problem issuing them their final paycheck. With Abby, it was different. Perhaps it was the sadness in her eyes. The pain that he knew that lied behind them. Maybe it was because she thought she wasn’t good enough and wasn’t that something that Marcus Kane was all too familiar with? He didn’t know what this was exactly, the wanting a woman to be pleased. It wasn’t that he had had great sex before, he had. This was altogether different and he wasn’t exactly sure how to pin point it.  
So, he wouldn’t even try. No, in fact he would just continue moving lower until he was giving her what she seemed to need. So, he did. Marcus spread her apart and licked the small kernel like bud. Immediately her hips shot up as the sweetest moan he had ever heard reverberated back to him off of the walls. He swirled, licked and sucked. He changed rhythm and pressure until she was clutching one hand in his hair and the sheets with the other. Abby’s breathing changed, she was writhing beneath him. He watched as her head went back, pieces of her hair over her face and breasts as her body moved in a way that was only natural for a lover to move. He ignored the need he felt to thrust himself into her, didn’t he already know she would fit around him like a glove? Yet, he was hard and needy and still he wanted to finish pleasing her. He pushed a finger into her and that was the last straw for her as she let out a cry of pleasure.  
Her chest rose and fell as Marcus kissed his way back up her body. One hand was still loosely in his hair as her forearm of the other was tossed over her eyes. Marcus smiled as he stared down at her.  
“When was the last time someone did that to you?”  
He watched as her face flushed. Abby shook her head.  
“You aren’t going to tell me?”  
“No one has ever done that to me before.”  
He smiled before moving her arm.  
“Look at me.”  
“Don’t make me.”  
“Abby, please.”  
Slowly she opened her eyes. If he saw the tears he didn’t say anything.  
“What?”  
He cocked his head to the side and gazed at her.  
“Why are you embarrassed?”  
“Being a hooker isn’t about what I want done to me, Marcus.”  
He nodded slowly, the smile fading from his lips.  
“Does it bother you that I wanted to do that?”  
She touched his face, neither missed the sentiment of the way she held him in place.  
“No.”  
His eyes looked so endearing as he watched her.  
“Were you crying? Did I hurt you?”  
“No.”  
“Abby, what was wrong before? Tell me.”  
Her eyes darted around the room, looking at anything and every but him.  
“Nothing.”  
He kissed her cheek, close to her ear.  
“Don’t lie to me. Please. I really want to know.”  
“Do you think a man could ever love someone who has done the job that I do?”  
The second the words were out of her mouth she wished that she could take them back. He tried to act as if he wasn’t caught off guard.  
“Where is all this coming from?”  
“See? I knew I shouldn’t have asked you.”  
Abby tried to move away from him but he held her in place.  
“Stop. Abby! Stop!”  
She relented but closed her eyes so that she wouldn’t have to look at him. Marcus saw the tiny tears drift from her closed eyes. He leaned in close so that he would only be whispering to her.  
“Abby, are you foolish enough to believe that you are not good enough to love?”  
And that was all it took for her to begin to cry.  
Marcus pushed into her then, making her whimper as she gripped his back as if somehow, she could hold him so close that he would never forget what it was like to hold her, to become one with her. Marcus watched her even though she hadn’t opened her eyes.  
“Baby, look at me.”  
She shook her head.  
“Please Abby.”  
He took her arms from around him and laid them flat on the bed beside her head, he intertwined their fingers. He moved deeper into her, closing his eyes momentarily as his body got used to the change of sensation.  
“God, Abby. Please look at me.”  
She opened her eyes and this time she couldn’t have hid the tears if she had wanted too. Without going near her lips, he kissed the tears away.  
It took all the courage she could muster to look up into his eyes that seemed so sweet and so loving. Their eyes stayed on each other until Abby felt herself getting close to her second climax. He whispered to her over and over again how beautiful she was as she fell over the edge. Marcus reached his soon after, he stayed where he was as he regained control of his breathing.  
“Damn it, Abby. I wish you would let me kiss you.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
He nodded as he moved onto his back and gathered her in his arms. 

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Abby stood in the middle of the green grass. Marcus knew the woman speaking with Abby and to be honest Marcus probably wasn’t the biggest fan of her. However, he had become quite the fan of Abby and he knew that she could handle herself. So, instead he stood back and watched her. The dress had been one that she had bought that day when he sent her out on a shopping spree. It was pink at the top and faded out to different colors until it ended with a white just above her knees. Abby was breath taking and yet that was nothing new for him. Yet, he stared at her anyway, the way her hair was up with only a few pieces failing around her face. He had to remind himself over and over that this wasn’t real. 

Hadn’t that been the truth with most of his romances? They just weren’t real. He had learned long ago that most of the women he had come in contact with were fake. Women who put on a great show and then in the end were nothing more than what they thought Marcus wanted them to be. Not to mention that most of the women just wanted his money. He had no problem being generous and yet he didn’t want a woman in his bed when they were only after one thing. He supposed there in lied the problem. After all, wasn’t Abby there because of his wallet and what it held? He didn’t really think so. In fact he was sure if he were to withhold his money, she would still stay. 

So instead he stared at her. Suddenly she looked at him over her shoulder, those stunning brown eyes on his. Marcus held her stare, he didn’t look her up and down and instead only watched her. Abby gave him a smile, a questioning smile. Abby said her goodbyes to the woman who had been talking to her. Marcus watched as the object of his desire walked towards him. Her smile had turned flirty as she closed the distance. Marcus forgot about everything else and wrapped his arms around her. He wanted to kiss her, to feel her soft lips against his and yet he still refrained.   
“You look stunning.”   
A small blush crept up to her face. She hid her face in the crook of his neck, he could feel the way her breath moved over his skin. To say he liked it was an understatement.   
“Stop…”   
He smiled at her one word that was full of embarrassment. Marcus let one of his hands slide up her back as he held her small body close to his.   
“Why do you want me to stop? I think you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen.”   
Abby held on to him as if she would never let go.   
“I’m none of those things, Marcus. I am what I am.”   
He kissed her temple.   
“If I were to put you in a house, would you stop doing what you are doing?”   
She froze against him.   
“You want to put me in a house?”  
“Yes.”   
Abby’s breathing changed, almost to a complete hault.  
“Why?”   
“Because you hate it. You could go to school, you could get a dog which you said you have always wanted.”   
Abby stepped away from his embrace and hugged herself. He couldn’t read the look on her face. He stepped towards her as she took a step back.   
“Why? Why would you want to do this for me? You plan on passing me around?”   
Marcus looked as if she had actually slapped him as he took a step back. He spoke in a harsh whisper.   
“I was never very good at sharing, Abby. I wouldn’t want anyone else to touch you. Have I ever once even suggested such a thing?”   
She wasn’t looking at him, she was staring down at the ground. Her body was almost shaking, he wanted to hold her, to tell her that everything was alright. That he was sorry for making such a suggestion. Yet, then he realized that he wasn’t sorry for doing that. Marcus had really wanted to help her, to be her hope. Suddenly she shook her head.   
“I’m sorry. I just don’t understand. I don’t understand why you would want to do this for me. What would I do for money? I don’t even know how to work a regular job anymore.”   
He smiled a sad little smile.   
“That is why you could go to school.”   
She looked at him then, momentarily her body jumped as the gun went off to signify the start of the horse race. Marcus and Abby seemed to be the only ones that weren’t paying any attention. Suddenly she looked at him with her chin up, showing her seriousness on the subject.  
“And what about you, Marcus?”   
He threw his arms out, his anger very clearly coming through.   
“What about me?”   
“Where will you be while I am going to school, playing fetch with a puppy and looking for work? Where will you be?”   
He shook his head very slowly and stepped towards her, he was almost shaking with the anger that was rocketing through him.   
“I will be working, Abby. All over the world, I will be working. When I come back here, I will stay with you in our house.”   
There were tears in her eyes, they shocked him. Why was she mad, he couldn’t figure it out. Abby looked away from him, her eyes darting to the horses and then over the crowd. It was a long few moments until she looked back at him.   
“Women, Marcus. Will there be other women?”   
He was officially floored. He took one more step towards her, his eyes glaring into hers.   
“You won’t even kiss me and yet you are worried about other women?”   
Abby looked officially stung. Why did his words hurt, she wasn’t sure? Without making a scene Abby walked away from him. Marcus only stared and watched as she walked away from him, leaving him standing there feeling like a complete and utter idiot. 

Had he really done something wrong? He wasn’t quite sure. Marcus really did want to help her. This way, she wouldn’t have to be with any other man but him. He had the money to pay for any house she wanted to be in. Abby had said she had always wanted a dog and he would get her whatever damn dog she wanted and yet his offer wasn’t good enough? Marcus Kane was officially floored. Normally he wouldn’t care if he had hurt or offended someone when it came to business. Yet, she wasn’t really business, was she? It didn’t matter that they had a word of mouth contract. Abby was also the woman where he knew every single part of her body and she knew his. Yet, in the end she was a hooker. Which in his mind made his offer better than anything else that would be laid at her feet. 

“So, tell me about this Abby.”   
Marcus was officially pulled out of his thoughts when Jasper came up beside him.   
“What do you want to know?”   
“Well, it seems to me that something is going on. I mean she was just all over you and you weren’t fighting her off.”   
Marcus shrugged.   
“I’m allowed to have relationships, Jasper.”   
The younger man smiled a mean little smile as he took a sip of his beer.   
“Is it a relationship? I mean come on man. Normally you date owners of companies and here you are with this woman who looks like she shops at Wal-Mart on her days off from the factory.”   
Marcus turned and glared at Jasper.   
“I don’t give a shit if that is where she is from. Abby has a better heart than most of the women on the green.”   
Jasper put his hands up in a defensive manner.   
“Look, I just think you need to wonder why she is over there talking to someone on the enemy team. How well do you know her, Marcus? Did she approach you or did you approach her?”   
Marcus turned around to see Abby talking to Sinclair who was brushing one of the horses. He felt something build up inside him as he watched.   
“Just think about what I am saying, Marcus.”   
With that Jasper walked away.   
Marcus stared and watched as Abby was laughing at something that Sinclair was saying. 

 

Abby and Marcus drove back to the penthouse in silence, the tension was palpable. They walked through the lobby together and yet stayed apart. Abby could feel the anger radiating off of him as they rode in the elevator and up to the place that almost felt like home. Marcus opened the door, Abby walked in and tossed her handbag on the entry room table. Marcus slammed the door shut before spinning on his heel in order to stare her down.   
“Why were you talking to Sinclair?”   
“I’m allowed to talk to people.”   
She began to walk away, he grabbed her and brought her up against him.   
“I asked you a question and you will answer me. Why were you talking to Sinclair?”   
Abby shook her head before answering him, her voice angry.   
“I like horses, I always have. He was brushing his horse and we started talking about his horse.”   
His eyes traveled over her features before his eyes moved back to her eyes.   
“That’s it?”   
“Yes.”   
Abby’s chest was heaving against his as she stood her ground and refused to look away.   
“I didn’t like it.”   
Her features suddenly softened at his words.   
“Why?”   
He backed her up against the wall, the second her back hit the hard surface, she gasped. It wasn’t something that was missed by Marcus.  
“Do you like him, Abby?”   
His voice was suddenly husky.   
“I wasn’t talking to him about you or about work.”   
He nodded while staring at her lips.   
“Promise me, Abby.”   
He let go of her hands and cupped her face. Marcus pressed his hips against hers, she felt his need for her.   
“Promise you that I wasn’t talking about you?”   
“Yes.”   
“Marcus, I wouldn’t do that to you.”   
His eyes shot back up to her eyes.   
“Why wouldn’t you do that to me?”   
She looked at him like he should have already known the answer.   
“Because I wouldn’t want you to tell everyone what I do. I want my secret to be safe with you.”   
He gave a slight nod before moving his face closer to hers. She could feel his breath one her face. Her hands were on his chest where she gripped his shirt.   
He moved his hips against hers again, making a moan escape her lips.   
Marcus’s lips were only a moment away from hers. They were frozen in place, his chest was pounding with want, he could almost feel her lips against his as he moved closer. He tore his gaze away from her lips and looked her in the eye. If he hadn’t seen so much fear laying behind them, he would have kissed her. Instead he shook his head and let his head drop against her shoulder.   
Abby held him against her, she let her lips suck his earlobe into his mouth, dragging her teeth across it. He grew harder, she couldn’t help but feel the way it twitched against her center. The sound of her name falling from his lips was intoxicating.   
Abby moaned, she wanted him. She didn’t know how any woman could be around him and not ache to touch him. It scared her, terrified her and yet with everything she had, she loved him.   
Marcus moved her dress over her hips and slid her panties down her legs. He was sure she kept the heels on. Abby’s hands were already at his belt buckle, pulling it apart so that she could free him. Quickly she pulled him from his pants, he sprang against her. A moan escaped her lips.   
Marcus picked her up, her long tanned sexy legs circling him.   
“Damn it, Abby. I want you all the time.”   
He was breathless as she wrapped her arms around his neck.   
“Marcus, please. I need to feel you right now.”   
“You’re so wet.”   
He slid in easily.   
Marcus watched her, the way her mouth parted, the way her eyes stayed glued to his as he pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back into her. He liked watching her, the way he had power over her, all the while she knew she had the same power over him.   
Her fingers slid into his hair, scraping her nails against his scalp.   
This time her eyes shined with something else as he pushed deeper into her.   
It took everything for Abby not to tell him that she loved him. She was sure that he knew and yet it wouldn’t be right to say it, not now, not ever and yet she ached to tell him.   
“Marcus…….”   
He thrusted into her again. Hitting that spot that he already knew so well.   
“You are perfect, Abby. So bloody perfect.”   
His jaw tightened as he moved faster, he knew how she liked that spot to be hit. Marcus needed her to reach her climax, that in itself was a turn on every damn time. He knew he would never get enough of her. Her body fit to his in the most sensual of ways and sex with her was all together insanely perfect. And then there was the way she moaned, the way she yelled out his name. The way she seemed to pray to God and she yelled out for the almighty. It pushed the blood hot and crazy through his veins. Hearing her moans was just as hot as the way it felt to fit like a glove inside of her. Abby’s head fell back against the wall as her body arched, changing the feel of her, making him half mad as he was close to exploding inside of her.   
“Abby…….fuck……”   
And then she let out a raspy moan as she came.   
He thrusted three more times, slamming her back against the wall as he allowed himself to cum inside of her.   
They were both very aware that this time he hadn’t used a condom. It changed the intimacy level between them.   
Marcus bent at the waist and scooped her up in his arms, he carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Marcus climbed in beside her, laying his head on her chest. Abby rubbed his back, neither saying anything for a long period of time. It was finally him that spoke.   
“Just think about the house. You can pick it out, Abby. I’ll come see you at least once a month. I’ll put you in any school that you want. We wouldn’t have to use condoms. I could give you a life, Abby.”   
He kissed her chest before he went quiet again as he laid against her.   
“I need to know about other women.”   
“You mean whether or not I would be having sex with them.”   
“Yes.”   
“I don’t know how to answer that just yet.” 

To be continued…………


	6. Chapter 6

Marcus was sitting at the table, he replaced the cup of coffee to the table and stared at the news on his phone. He was staring at the news about the merger and although his mind should have been on it, his mind kept traveling back to Abby. He didn’t hear her when she walked out to the table to join him. Abby was clad only in the small robe. He liked her in it, the way it fit around her small, slender body. She sat down in a chair and stared at him. Marcus didn’t look at her at first, instead he felt the way her eyes moved over him.  
“Why are you staring?”  
“You aren’t hard to look at.”  
He let out a small laugh. He arched an eyebrow and looked at her.  
“I suppose I should be flattered by that but then again I am paying you to be nice to be me.”  
“I would have been nice to you anyway.”  
Marcus looked at her as if he didn’t quite believe her. He sat down his phone, took a slow sip of his coffee and then spoke softly.  
“I want to know if you are going to take me up on the offer.”  
She stared back at him.  
“You want to know if I want you to pick out a house and a dog?”  
He nodded slowly.  
“Yes.”  
“What about the other women?”  
Marcus let out a slow breath.  
“Would my offer be so much worse than what you have going now, Abby?”  
She cocked her head to the side and stared at him.  
“Because I don’t deserve the real thing?  
“I didn’t say that.”  
“You didn’t have to. I’m a whore, right? I deserve only your left overs.”  
Marcus eyes turned angry in a flash.  
“My leftovers? I will be with you for every major holiday. I will buy you a house in your name and yes, I will get you the dog that you have always wanted. How is this so bad?”  
She shook her head before standing and pacing. Then she turned and looked at him again.  
“If you are going to put me in a house and get me a dog, then doesn’t that kind of seem like a family situation. Would you be ok if I was going to be sleeping around?”  
He stood up and faced her. With every word he shot out his arm as if to make his point.  
“I already told you I don’t sleep around. If I have sex with someone its spontaneous. Why are you making a federal case out of this?”  
“I don’t want to know that you are off sleeping with other people if you are supposed to be with me.”  
He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair.  
“Oh…….Well, have many men have you been with in the last year?”  
The smack from her hand to his face was loud and shocking. Abby turned from him and grabbed the large purse she had with her when she first met him. Marcus watched the was she spun on her heel and headed to the other room.  
“I quit. I want my money, Marcus.”  
His mouth was still hanging open as she stood shaking by the bed they had shared for the last few nights. The bed she foolishly believed they were sharing something important. Marcus reached for his wallet in his back pocket. Abby held out her hand, instead he walked towards her and threw the cash on the bed. A slap in the face, she felt like he had just spit on her. Marcus went back to the table and sat down and took a sip of his now cool coffee. He heard the door slam and just like that he felt her presence gone. Marcus turned and saw the cash still sitting on the bed. 

Abby was standing with her arms crossed, willing the elevator to open. She hoped that Marcus wouldn’t come to talk to her, to stop her. Abby was hurt, broken, feeling a bit shattered. It wasn’t the first time she had allowed herself to believe that something wonderful was going to happen. She wanted to kick herself for having hope when there was no hope. This was her life and she was stuck. His offer would be great if she hadn’t hope for something more. Only she had. Abby wanted to decorate the house on Halloween, she wanted to make turkey on Thanksgiving and she wanted to make cookies and decorate the tree with Marcus by her side. What she didn’t want to think about is whether or not he wore a condom when he was with his latest conquest.  
The hand on her shoulder shocked her. There was no reason to jump or to scream. Abby already knew it was Marcus.  
“Please don’t leave.”  
“Why?”  
“Look, a week ago I didn’t even know you existed, Abby. Now, here we are. I don’t know exactly what to do here. I am trying. Please let me put you in a house. I can’t make a bunch of false promises. Don’t make me say something that would end up being a lie. I’m not looking to go out and be with anyone. But let me at least give you a new life, Abby.”  
She kept her back to him as the elevator opened. Marcus removed his hand so that she could make the choice all on her own. Abby held her breath for a moment before turning to face him. She hated that she wanted to put her arms around him and yet it was all that she ached for.  
“Abby, I have to get to work. I have to make decisions on the merger…..”  
He stepped closer to her, once again taking away her personal space.  
“Abby, please don’t leave.”  
Marcus touched her face with the tips of his fingers.  
“Please.”  
Abby looked up at him.  
“I’ll stay.”  
He kissed her cheek softly before taking her hand and walking with her back into the penthouse.  
“Can’t you stay here today.”  
“I’ll be back after work. Trust me, I wish that I could stay with you today. However, this merger is a big deal.”  
“You shouldn’t merge, Marcus. Why can’t companies help other companies to get back on their feet?”  
“It doesn’t work that way, Abby.”  
He reached out and took the bag out of her hand and sat it on the couch. Marcus took Abby in his arms. Abby closed her eyes as she buried her face in his neck. The emotion seemed to well up inside Abby, she found herself wanting to cry into him. To let the ache overtake her, to wash over her and then to escape from her.  
“Abby, I know there are things you need and believe when I say I am willing to give into most of them. Please just for now just be happy with this. I’ll be back tonight and we can have a quiet dinner here.”  
“A quiet dinner in bed.”  
“As long as you are willing to wear this robe or one like it.”  
She smiled against him.  
“Will you always smell this good?”  
He laughed.  
“Will you always hold on to me like this?”  
“As long as you smell this good.”  
He kissed the top of her head.  
“Abby?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“When will you let me kiss you?”  
She gave a small laugh.  
“You just don’t give up.”  
“I need to know what it is like to feel your lips against mine.”  
“When I’m ready.”  
He nodded slowly and held her a little bit tighter.  
“I have to go, I’ll see you tonight. 

Abby made dinner, she had always loved to cook. So, it was an easy choice to throw on jeans and t-shirt and took some of the money he had put on the bed and headed to the grocery store. Abby spent the day in the kitchen baking cookies and making chicken cacciatore for Marcus. The homemade baguette bread was made last. Abby soaked in the tub, she put on Marcus’s favorite lotion and followed it up with his favorite perfume. To finish it off, she put on a similar robe, this one maroon. Abby had learned it was a color that suited her. She brushed her hair out so that it would fall around her shoulders. Abby put on the slightest hint of makeup. 

Marcus didn’t go upstairs when he returned to the hotel. Instead he gave his briefcase and jacket to Barney.  
“I will get these up to the penthouse for you. Would you like a drink, Sir?”  
“Can you bring me a Scotch?”  
“I will have it to you in a moment. Where will you be?”  
“Where is somewhere quiet?”  
“The conference room is being set up tomorrow. You can feel free to go in there.”  
“Thank you.”  
Marcus went in, the room was mostly quiet. A guitar was on the stage, a saxophone in the corner. Directly in the middle was a grand piano. Marcus had taken lessons as a child. It was something that Vera was convinced that would come in handy later. Marcus slowly walked up the steps, he sat down on the piano bench and stared at those keys. He didn’t play right away. No, Marcus just simply stared at the keys before him. He thought of his mother and whether or not she would have been proud of him. Not today, not with how he had acted today when he brought up his point of the merger. Sinclair and family would be screwed for a long time. He was feeling like an ass right about now.  
Marcus reached out and slowly moved his fingers along the keys, letting the music fill him in a way that sometimes only music could. 

Abby reached in the closet and pulled Marcus’s coat around her body. She tied the belt and would have laughed the way it almost reached her ankles if it hadn’t been for the fact that she was worried about Marcus. Abby headed down to the room where Barney said that he would be. The room was dark and yet it wasn’t quiet. The music surrounded her. It was beautiful. She watched as he was so lost in the way he played, in the way his fingers moved over the ivory keys and filled the room with the beautiful sounds that he was making. Abby watched at the way his head was lowered and his eyes were closed. Abby slowly walked up the steps to the stage, she stopped just behind him and watched as his back muscles moved beneath his white dress shirt, even from this view he was sexy. Abby stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him, he didn’t stop playing. Abby leaned her forehead against his cheek.  
“You play beautifully.”  
He stopped playing. Marcus took her hand and pulled her in front of him so that she was between Marcus and the keys. He moved his hands to her waist.  
“Why didn’t you come up to the penthouse?”  
“I needed to blow off steam before I did.”  
He leaned his forehead against her stomach. Abby ran her hands through his hair.  
“Bad day?”  
“Bad day. Can you make it better?”  
She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. Marcus stood slowly, picked her up and sat her on top of the ivory keys. Marcus stepped closer, bringing his face close to hers.  
“Kiss me, Abby. Please.”  
She stared at him, her eyes drifted from his eyes and down to his lips.  
“Why is it so important?”  
“Kiss me, Abby.”  
His voice was husky and needy.  
“Marcus….”  
“Please……” 

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

He was staring at her lips, his chest was heaving, slowly one hand came up to her face, cupping her. The strength of his body against hers made her body shift against his, the keyboards playing out a strange tune as their bodies moved against them. The truth of the matter was that she desperately needed to know what it was like to feel his rough lips against hers. Abby wanted to lick that scar of his bottom lip, to taste him, to ease the ache that had welled up in her. Her eyes were on his lips that were so close, she watched as his tongue darted out to lick his lips. A small moan escaped her.  
"Please......"  
His words seem to reverberate in his her chest and against her heart.  
"Marcus......"  
He gave a soft shake of his head as if to tell her not to speak.  
"Jesus.....Abby......Please."  
His need was clear, more than sex he wanted to taste her lips as his mouth moved against hers.  
"I......."  
He moved closer and again the keys beneath her protested. One hand cupping her face and the other at her waist squeezing.  
"Kiss me....."  
This time it was her that licked her lips.  
"Kiss me....."  
Abby reached up and touched his face gently with the fingertips of her right hand, the tips disappearing into his hair while the heel of her hand stayed on his cheek. Marcus felt his heart speed up. He wouldn't force her. He ached to have this moment with her. He dreamed about more than he fantasized about burying himself deep within her. He swallowed hard, waiting for her to make up her mind, he knew she was close.  
"It will only be you, Abby. Kiss me."  
Their eyes met, only briefly as he spoke in that husky whisper that she found so damn appealing. Abby wanted to believe his words. There was something about Marcus Kane that was so easy to believe. In the same way she got lost in his eyes, she ached to believe every word that moved through his perfect lips. Those lips that she needed to know with every single fiber of her being.  
"Only you, Abby. Please."  
She lifted up her left hand and cupped his face in the same way that her right hand held on to him. He moaned feeling her hands against him, needing and wanting more from her. No one woman had ever effected Marcus Kane quite like this. The way she held back and still gave every damn thing she had.  
"Please....."  
With tears in her eyes and desperate to hide how this moment would effect her, she closed them as she leaned forward and let her lips touch his. If she had excepted a sweet soft kiss, she was mistaking. Marcus couldn't have done that if he had wanted too. No, he had needed to feel her tongue against his and he had needed this moment for far too long. The kiss was lust ridden, making them both moan as he gave her everything that he had been holding back since the moment he had first wanted to kiss her. Abby wrapped her arms around him, clutching his back as he fisted one hand into her hair as if to hold in her place, his arm around her waist as he pushed himself against her center. Her moan seemed to move through his veins as the blood pumped heavy and hard through him.  
Marcus slowed things down as he dragged her bottom lip gently through his teeth. His hands could have moved over her body and instead he only concentrated on her mouth. Tasting every little bit of her, he could taste the sweetness of the wine and he wanted more of it. Abby was obliging him now, not wanting him to ever stop. This moment was only meant to be with him, something she had held back for far too long. The feel of the power he had over her was intoxicating, so much more than alcohol could ever be. Abby felt lightheaded. If he wasn't holding her on that piano, she was sure she would fall off, the strength seemed to have left her.  
"You taste perfect."  
His words made her feel beautiful, powerful and sexy. He seemed to think she held all the power when it was clear to her that he owned her in a way that she had never wanted to be owned before.  
"Don't stop, Marcus."  
He smiled against her before he slid his tongue back against hers, claiming her as his own. His hand left her hip only to move to the belt of his jacket that she had wrapped around herself. Marcus quickly undid it only to reveal the robe. He broke the kiss momentarily as he leaned his forehead against hers. Abby missed the contact immediately. Marcus stared down at the robe remembering his request of her that morning. His hands slid to the next belt, undoing it slowly, way too slowly. Marcus pushed back the robe where it sat on her shoulders, only revealing her breasts where the nipples were already hard. With his thumb he ran it over the raised flesh. Abby arched her back and moaned as her hands slid into his hair pulling him down so her lips could taste his again. Marcus gave into her immediately. Their tongues tasting the other as his right hand fondled her breast. Abby pushed her breast further into his hand, her center aching to feel the friction that only he could provide.  
Marcus squeezed her waist, pulling her against him as her ass slid across the keys. They pushed against each other, grinding, their breathing changing as their bodies became hot and ready with need for the other. They never stopped kissing, tasting and grinding.  
"Should we get up to the room, Marcus?"  
He only answered by lowering his head and taking her nipple into his warm mouth. Abby took the answer and ran with it. Lowering her hands to his belt, fighting with it until she was able to get it loose. He sprang free of his pants as Abby tugged his pants down over his waist. Abby gripped him immediately, running her hand over the tip and then running the moisture over him. Marcus moaned deeply into her mouth before he took himself in his right hand and moved himself to meet her center before pushing just the tip of himself into her. In this position she was tighter. A husky groan escaped his lips.  
"So tight......"  
"Don't stop, Marcus."  
He pushed again, gaining more access before pulling almost all the way out and pushing again. With each move they moaned against the other. Abby held on to him tightly, never wanting the way this felt to end. She loved the way he sounded as he gained access to her body. Marcus pulled back and pushed in again, this time burying himself all the way inside her. His head flew back, the way it always did with that first full thrust. Abby kissed his neck, letting her teeth scrape across the sensitive skin. He held her head in place, not wanting her to stop, liking the way her tongue flicked across his pulse point.  
"Abby.......you're so damn good."  
She responded by allowing herelf to suck on that spot on his neck as he moaned and thrusted slowly into her. They wanted the moment to last. He moved his lips to meet hers and kissed her, letting his tongue match the movements of him as he had his way with her over and over again. Abby wouldn't have wanted to admit it no matter what, yet this moment with Marcus felt so different than the other times. It was overwhelming. She wanted to whisper to him everything she felt for him as they held on to one another as the keys made music beneath them every time their bodies moved together. The tears were there in her eyes and if he had seen them, he said not a word about them.  
Marcus slid both of his hands to her waist and he began to circle his hips in a way that he knew Abby liked. He watched her as her head moved back, exposing her beautiful perfect neck. One hand moved up to her neck as he splayed his fingers over it, His thumb as her pulse point.  
"So fucken sexy, Abby. You couldn't hide your beauty if you wanted too."  
He sucked at her neck, not caring in that moment if he had left a mark, He just wanted to taste her skin as he pushed deeper into her over and over again. He bottomed out making them both moan the other's name.  
"Marcus, it feels so good."  
Things like that urged him on, the way his name fell from her lips made him feel more like a man than anything else in the entire world. He knew it wasn't because he paid her, Marcus Kane knew it was because she had real feelings for him and that scared the living hell out of him although he wasn't sure exactly why. No, Marcus Kane only knew that a moment like this, when sex rocked his very soul that it was because of Abby. It was the way her body melded against his. The way he fit into her and the way they rocked against the other that moved the very thoughts he had about love.  
Marcus buried his hand into her hair, tugging to force her to look at him. Their eyes met, he leaned his forehead against hers, never allowing their gazes on each other to break. The way they leaned against the other forced the change in friction, causing them both to groan with satisfaction. Abby was cupping his face as she felt the feeling in her belly first as the orgasm first revealed itself.  
"Baby......I'm so close.....Oh God......Marcus."  
They were still watching each other as he watched her jaw clench simultaneously as her walls gripped around him.  
"Cum for me, Abby. Please baby. I need to cum."  
Abby cried loudly as her body gave into his.  
Then just as she finished, Marcus came. He kissed her softly, not taking his body out of hers, instead he held her tightly against him as his lips moved slowly against hers. Abby held on to him, not wanting this moment to leave them so quickly.  
"Abby......"  
"Hmmmm?"  
"So, you'll let me buy you a house?"  
Abby buried her face into his neck, breathing in his scent, letting the love she had for him wash over her, realizing in was pointless to ignore the way he made her feel. The hot tears came to her.  
"Yes."  
He leaned back, forcing her to look at him. Marcus said not a word and instead slowly kissed each and every tear away.  
"I don't know what this is, Abby. I really don't. I do know that I want to take care of you. Please allow me to take care of you."  
Her eyes were so full of something that he wasn't quite familiar with as she watched him.  
"Marcus, this feels like everything." 

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

"I want you to come and see something today."  
Abby sipped her coffee and her eyes darted up to meet his. Marcus had a playful smirk on his lips.  
"What?"  
She now wore her own smirk.  
"You will just have to come and see."  
Abby set her coffee and phone down and moved to sit on his lap as she encircled his neck with her arms. It was almost strange how easy these intimate fluffy moments had come to be with Marcus.  
"Tell me."  
He shook his head before giving her a soft kiss to her tender lips.  
"Just go get ready."  
Abby stared into his eyes for a moment.  
"I kind of just want to sit here with you for a few minutes."  
Marcus gazed at her.  
"There is nothing I would like more to stay like this all day. Were adults, Abby which means we have responsibilities."  
"Well, who ever made that rule?"  
He let out a small laugh.  
"I know...so stupid. Come on, Abs....go get dressed."  
She reluctantly left his lap.  
About an hour and a half later they arrived on a small cul-de-sac. To the right was a small tan house with a large beautiful front door, a fence around the front yard with a large tree oak tree providing and enormous amount of shade. Abby stared in wonder while Marcus watched her once they came to a stop.  
"This is is?"  
She whispered it slowly. Marcus gave a slight nod.  
"Come on, I want you to see the inside."  
They met at the front of the car where he took her hand. Abby tried not to let her emotions run wild. Marcus opened the front door revealing a small living room with hardwood floors.  
"I know you said you wanted something small. This is three bedrooms. I liked the kitchen when I was looking at pictures."  
Abby held his hand as he lead her from room to room.  
"This is the kitchen of course."  
It was perfect, granite counter tops with a black, brown and cream back splash.  
"The dishwasher is new. Come this way."  
He led her down a hall that revealed a modern looking bathroom.  
"Over here are two bedrooms."  
Abby looked in both, they were perfect for having guests or an office.  
"And over here is the master bedroom."  
She let go of his hand and walked in, the carpet was a blue grey plush carpet, a walk in closet to one side and a bathroom with a walk in shower and tub. Abby smiled as she looked over at her, it was clear that he was waiting nervously for what she thought. Abby covered her mouth with the tips of her fingers as the emotion welled in her.  
"You really want to do this?"  
Marcus gave a slow nod as he looked out the large window. Slowly he looked back at her.  
"I didn't know I wanted any of this until I met you. A month ago I would have told someone they were out of their mind if they said I would be buying a house so that I could share my life with a woman......"  
He paused and took a deep breath before he continued.  
"Abby........I want this. I. want. this. with. you."  
The tears found their way then. Marcus moved first and took Abby in his arms.  
"What does this all mean, Marcus?"  
The corner of one side of his lips twitched so slightly almost forming a smile before the nervousness overtook him and he let out another breath.  
"For right now it means that I want this to be my home. I want this to be my home with you complete with the dog. I want to be the annoying guy on the block with way too many Christmas lights and the guy who shares a beer with my neighbor. All while you are the woman who is here with me. I know there are things that you need to hear. For right now, Abby I am begging you to let this be enough."  
She gave him a bright smile while her eyes were laced with tears.  
"Those things you are afraid to say, Marcus. I hope you don't wait too long to say them. However, for right now, it is enough."  
With that she leaned up to kiss his lips. He met with his own gentle kiss.  
"So, this is the house you want, Abby?"  
They leaned their foreheads together.  
"You will be here more often than not, right?"  
He slowly nodded.  
"Yes."  
"Then this is the home that I want to share with you."  
He grinned.  
"I thought it might be. I purchased it out right this morning. It is a new home. No one has ever lived in it. In fact the whole community was recently built in the last year."  
"You could have gotten a fixer upper."  
"Yes, I could have. Abby, I have the means to give you a house dozens of times nicer than this and yet, I wanted to give you exactly what you wanted."  
"Marcus?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I just want you to be in this house with me. It doesn't matter where we are or where we go as long as you are there."  
He kissed her again softly then.  
"So one question."  
"What's that?"  
"What do we do with those extra rooms?"  
Abby shrugged.  
"I have no idea, Marcus."  
They both were pretty sure that she did have an idea and neither was brave enough to broach the subject. Abby had already felt like she had hit the jackpot.  
Marcus held her hand as they walked back towards the front door.  
"Abby, how about we go pick out some furniture for the house?" 

They walked around several furniture stores. Abby walked around while Marcus went and spoke to a woman that he seemed to hit it off with. Abby wasn't sure what Marcus and the woman spoke about, she only knew that she felt jealous. When he came back around as Abby stood in front of different patio sets, Abby looked over at him.  
"What was all that it about?"  
He cocked his head and stared at her.  
"Don't get snippy. I'm working on something."  
"Oh, I'm sure."  
Marcus let out a laugh before moving behind Abby and putting his arms around her.  
"You aren't the jealous type. I know this about you, Abby. Please know that the only woman I want is you. So, stop."  
He kissed her neck and she sighed.  
"I'm sorry."  
"I'm working on a surprise if you must know."  
Abby held his hands in hers.  
"Relationships are a new context for me, Marcus."  
He smiled against her.  
"For me too. Let's go get dinner and then head back to the hotel. Sound good?"  
"Sounds perfect."  
Marcus kissed her neck one last time before he led her out of the store." 

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

“You just can’t be home tomorrow, Abby.”   
“I want to be here when you get back.”   
She knew that Marcus was shaking his head even though she couldn’t see him.   
“Abby…..:   
He tried to say it sternly.   
“I haven’t seen you in almost a month.”   
“Well, I can’t come home every night when I am working in China.”   
“I miss you, Marcus.”   
She also knew that he was smiling on the other end of the phone.   
“I miss you too, babe. I do.”   
“Tomorrow it will be a year since we met.”   
He let out a small laugh when she said it.   
“Which is why you can’t be home tomorrow. I have a surprise for you. Please take your friend Callie out for lunch and a movie or take the dog out for a dog spa date. Please.”   
She laughed.   
“Ok. I will do it but only because you have a surprise for me.”   
“I can’t wait to see you, Abby.”   
“Marcus?”   
“Hmmm?”   
“I’ve missed you every single day.”   
“Abby, I’m going to be home for the next two months. You are going to get sick of me.”   
She shook her head as she sat down on the bed.   
“Not a chance, Marcus. Hurry back.”   
“Good night, Abby.”   
“Good night, babe.”   
With that she hung up.   
Abby still longed to hear the words from him that she knew he felt. 

Thursday morning, Abby woke with excitement and not because of the surprise. No, she would have the man she loved back. She got up and took Gideon out for a walk. Once home she worked out, changed the sheets on the bed. Abby dressed and left to go and have lunch with Callie and as Marcus requested, a movie. However, all she thought about was the fact that in a few hours, the man she loved would be back home where he belonged.   
Marcus waited until he saw Abby leave before he had the driver drop him off at his house. He had a lot to do in the next few hours. Callie would text him when Abby was on her way back. He didn’t bother to unpack and instead left his luggage in the front room. Marcus greeted Gideon who jumped all over him, excited to see his master. Marcus had a delivery to except before he could set up everything the way he wanted it. 

When Marcus was done with the delivery guys that helped him, he showered, dressed and waited for Abby to arrive. 

Abby rushed up to the front door after she pulled into the driveway, Marcus opened the door as she reached for the handle. He would never get tired of seeing that smile that took over her, her eyes shined as she looked him over.   
“Marcus……”   
The word came out in a sweet whisper as she threw her arms around him. Marcus let out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around her.   
“God, I missed you, Abby.”   
They stood in the open doorway, not caring who saw them, only relishing in being able to hold one another.   
“Kiss me, Marcus. Hurry.”   
He smiled against her neck before he leaned back so that he could look at her.   
“Gladly.”   
He kissed her as if everything in his soul depended on it. When he heard her moan with need for him, he pulled back. Abby looked at him with confusion which made him smile.   
“Abby…..I just want to give you the surprise first.”   
“Later…”   
She reached for him again. Marcus quickly stepped out of reach.   
“Trust me, you will want to see this……please.”   
She groaned while grunting an ‘alright’.   
Marcus reached out and took her hand, stopping in front of the door that they never did anything with. He turned to look at her.   
“I know I have trouble sharing my feelings the way you want me too. So, I thought I would give you an idea of what I want with you, Abby. Maybe by seeing it, you will understand just how much you mean to me.”   
“Did you write on the walls that you love me, Marcus?”   
He smirked before swallowing hard.   
“I did something better than that.”   
Abby grinned while looking at him playfully.   
“I’d really like to hear it from you at some point.”   
He gave a very slow nod.   
“This will show you. Close your eyes.”   
She did as she was told. Marcus opened the door while watching her.   
“Open them, honey.”   
Abby obliged and let her eyes fall on Marcus. He was standing with one hand on the knob as he leaned back against the door. He looked nervous as he watched her. She stepped past him and into the room, her mouth falling open as the tears formed and her heart began to beat wildly.   
The room had dark wood crib against the wall, it was set up for a boy or a girl. In another corner was a matching glider, a changing table, vinyl of giraffes, zebras and birds were clinging to the walls. Abby covered her mouth with both hands. Marcus slowly came up behind her and put his arms around her.   
“This is the life I want with you, Abby.”   
She let her head fall back against his shoulder.   
“You want to have a baby?”   
“With you, I want to have a child with you, Abby.”   
“I never thought I would have any of this.”   
“But you do. All that is missing is our child.”   
She turned in his arms and put her arms around him.   
“Marcus……”   
“I know…..”   
“I don’t want our child to never hear you telling their mother that you love her.”   
“I know….”   
“Work on that while we work on making that baby.”   
He kissed her cheek before taking her hand and leading her from the nursery and into their room. Abby wasted no time as she took off her dress and slipped out of her under garments.   
“You normally like me to undress you, Abby.”   
“It has been a difficult month without you, I don’t want to waste one second.”   
He gave her a small smile as he ripped the shirt from his body and slipped out of his jeans. Marcus’s eyes stayed on Abby as he moved to the bed and slipped in beside her. There was something about the way her arms reached for him that would have been enough foreplay for him in that moment, or maybe it was the look that she had in her eye. Marcus kissed her while he held his hands gently on the sides of her face. Abby pushed his side, signaling him to slide between her legs that were already open for him.   
“We have all night, Abby.”   
He whispered the words against her lips.   
“Yes, then we can make love over and over. Marcus, I’ve missed you. Please, don’t make me wait.”   
Marcus had no intention of making her feel even the slightest bit of teasing, not to tonight and not when he too had been aching to feel her surrounding him.   
“I won’t make you wait, babe.”   
He braced his hands on either side of her as he pushed himself against her folds and then easily slid into her. They both moaned loudly.   
“Marcus, I’ve missed this. Oh God, I’ve missed the way you feel.”   
Abby was clutching him with her hands splayed on his back as he moved slowly in and out, making sure to take the time to let he know that he was indeed making love to her. Marcus slipped his hands into her, intertwining them. In the same moment, he leaned his forehead against hers.   
“Abby?”   
He spoke breathlessly, slowly.   
“Yes, my love?”   
Marcus made sure her eyes were locked into his as he continued to move his hips.   
“I love you, Abby. I do. I love you.”   
Abby froze momentarily before reaching up and cupping his face. The tears easily coming to her.   
“Oh Marcus, I love you too. So much. My whole life is yours, Marcus.”   
“And mine is yours.”   
And with that he kissed her.   
They came quickly after that.   
Marcus held Abby against him for a long time after, as the sun went down and the day turned into night.   
“I meant it, you know.”   
She smiled against his chest.   
“I’ve known for almost a whole year. Hearing it come from your lips was the most beautiful gift you could have given me.”   
“Marry me, Abby.”   
She sat up quickly and looked at him. Marcus was staring up at her. His hand reached up to touch her face, letting the tips of his fingers slide along her jaw.   
“I want you to be my wife…..”   
He took a breath as his fingers trailed to her neck and as he gained his confidence. Abby stared down at him as if she was unbelieving.   
“Please, Abby, please be my wife.”   
“Yes. Marcus…..how could you even doubt that I would want this? I want you, I want the baby, the life, the family.”   
She leaned down and kissed him.   
They made love again over and over. Marcus told her over and over again how much he loved her and Abby absolutely believed him. 

The end


End file.
